Dating?
by Nyonya Jung
Summary: [Bonus Chapter #EPILOGUE] Bagian yang hilang? Ya, dimana alasan Jimin pulang lebih awal, keseharian Jungkook dan kakaknya -Hoseok- terungkap, dan saat di mana Jungkook wisuda pun ada. IT'S KOOKMIN MAIN CAST! KOOK!SEME MIN!UKE slight!Vga/TaeGi
1. Chapter 1

IT'S KOOKMIN FANFICT!

JUNGKOOK!SEME JIMIN!UKE

WARN! Boys Love, Typos, Aneh, gak sesuai EYD, gak sesuai judul :"D

IT'S ONESHOOT..

~ **Nyonya Jung Present~**

 **Dating?**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana semua orang mendapatkan kebebasan untuk bersantai di rumah.

Di suatu apartemen sederhana tetapi terkesan elegan, terdapat lelaki mungil nan cantik yang sedang bersiap pergi.

Sebut saja, Park Jimin. Lelaki berusia 25 tahun, menjabat sebagai sekertaris di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di korea. Pekerjaannya itu kadang membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Lelaki berusia 21 tahun, kuliah semester akhir di Universitas Seoul International. Orangnya sangat cuek, tidak pedulian, moodnya sering berubah, dan sedikit keras kepala. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin.

"Ah aku harus pakai baju apa untuk ke rumah Kookie" ucapnya lesu. Tak lupa memajukan bibirnya, imut.

Setelah dia menemukan baju yang sesuai untuk hari ini, dia mengukir senyuman puas. Ya, ini lah yang disukai Jungkooknya. Baju kemeja polos biru muda yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dipadu dengan celana jeans putih, tak lupa dia memakai hiasan berupa kalung berliontin burung hantu, dan jam tangan.

Sederhana memang, tapi itulah yang -katanya- Jungkook suka.

To : Kookie

Kookie, aku mau ke rumahmu. Tunggu aku ya. Aku mencintaimu.

Send

Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa Jimin yang ke rumah Jungkook? Ya, memang seperti itu lah Park Jimin.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Jimin bergegas ke rumah Jungkook.

Jarang sekali Jimin mendapatkan libur seperti ini, disebabkan oleh pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak. Ditambah Jungkook yang sibuk dengan skripsinya, hal itu menyebabkan mereka jarang bertemu, dan terkesan berhubungan jarak jauh.

Di dalam bus, Jimin tak henti mengukir senyuman. Dia membayangkan kebersamaan hari ini bersama Jungkook. Jimin sudah sangat rindu, dan dia hanya bisa memandang foto-foto mereka di ponselnya. Walaupun hanya sedikit, dan Jungkook yang jarang tersenyum, tak masalah baginya.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu Kookie'

.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Jungkook. Jimin menekan bel rumah. Dan keluarlah wanita cantik yang diketahui sebagai ibu Jungkook.

"Wah Jiminie, aku benar-benar merindukanmu sayang. Apa kabarmu, eoh?" Ucap ibu Jungkook yang langsung memeluk Jimin.

"Aku baik, Ibu. Akupun merindukanmu. Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung kesini"

Jangan ditanya, hubungan Jimin dan Jungkook benar-benar direstui oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Terlebih hubungan Jimin dengan Jungkook sudah 3 tahun. Jadi tak heran jika Jimin sudah sangat akrab dengan orang tua Jungkook, bahkan sudah seperti ibu sendiri.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Jim."

"Iya bu. Ayah Jeon kemana, bu? Sepertinya daritadi tidak terlihat." Tanya Jimin

"Ah dia sedang sibuk di kantor, tadi pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat. Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook belum bangun, bisa kau bangunkan? Aku akan melanjutkan memasak" Tanya ibu Jungkook

"Baiklah" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

CKLEK

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Jungkooknya masih tertidur pulas, dan ponselnya dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai.

'Pantas saja dia tidak membalas pesanku. Jungkook saja belum bangun' batin Jimin.

Dengan perlahan Jimin mendekati kasur Jungkook, setelah sebelumnya memungut ponselnya.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo bangun." Ucap Jimin lembut.

"Ugh sebentar lagi, ibu"

"Hei Kookie, ini aku Jimin, bukan ibu mu."

Jungkook membuka matanya sedikit. Memastikan bahwa yang dia lihat itu benar bukan ibunya.

"Ada apa kemari hyung?"

Tuh kan, Jungkook benar-benar cuek. Bahkan mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi reaksinya melihat Jimin malah seperti itu.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu. Kebetulan hari ini aku libur. Ayo ya Kookie, temani aku" ucap Jimin manja.

"Aku lelah setelah begadang mengerjakan skripsi hyung. Apa kau tidak lelah bekerja terus? Sebaiknya kau istirhat di rumah." Ucap Jungkook malas sambil menutup matanya kembali.

Jimin sedih mendengarnya. Jimin hanya ingin mereka jalan-jalan. Sesibuk itu kah Jungkook, sampai-sampai menolak ajakannya.

"Kookie, ayolah. Setelah ini hyung akan jarang libur lagi. Dan pastinya akan jarang bertemu denganmu. Ayolah, temani aku" ucapnya keukeuh dengan nada manja.

"Hyung. Demi Tuhan aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat, sebaiknya kau pulang ya, aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana" ucap Jungkook sekenanya.

Perkataan Jungkook membuat hati Jimin semakin sedih.

Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu Kookie. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama mu" ucapnya pelan.

Jimin mendengar Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

'Pasti Jungkook marah' batin Jimin.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini. Berapa kali aku bilang, aku lelah setelah mengerjakan skripsi. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Lain kali saja kita berjalan-jalannya" ucap Jungkook datar.

"Kookie, kau serius?" Ucap Jimin sedih.

"Iya, dan sekarang pulanglah. Aku lelah sekali"

"Kookie, aku rindu padamu, aku ingin kita makan ice cream di kedai tempat kita biasa makan ice cream. Ayolah, itu saja. Lalu kau boleh pulang, otte?" Tanya Jimin penuh harap.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar lelah. Dan kau datang memintaku yang aneh-aneh, aku jadi makin penat hyung. Pulanglah"

"Kookie, ayolah. Katanya disana ada rasa baru. Aku ingin mencobanya bersamamu. Ayo ya?" Ucap Jimin manja.

Jungkooke menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung" Jungkook berujar datar tanpa intonasi.

Jimin berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya menghadap lantai.

"B-baiklah a-aku pulang. Dan aku akan berjalan-jalan sendiri. Selamat beristirahat Kookie-ya. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Jimin menahan air matanya.

BLAM.

Jimin berjalan gontai ke arah dapur, menghampiri ibu Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah, bagaimana? Apa Jungkook sudah bangun?"

"Um katanya dia ingin beristirahat dulu, bu"

"Ah sayang sekali. Lalu sekarang kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Ya, tapi sebelum aku pulang, aku ingin membantu ibu memasak dulu. Boleh kan?" Tanya Jimin senang, seakan rasa sedihnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Silahkan, ini tinggal sedikit lagi selesai"

.

.

Setelah membantu ibu Jungkook memasak, Jiminpun pamit undur diri.

"Ibu, aku pamit pulang dulu. Terima kasih telah mengajariku menu baru tadi. Dan tolong sampaikan pada Jungkook, besok aku akan dinas ke Jepang selama seminggu, kata atasanku ada proyek besar, sehingga tidak boleh terlalu sering memainkan ponsel. Huh aku pasti sangat-sangat merindukan Jungkook." Ucap Jimin lesu.

"Benarkah? Wah hati-hati di jalan Jimin. Semoga proyeknya berjalan lancar. Tidak apa-apa, setelah dari Jepang kan bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi" ucap ibu Jungkook lembut.

"Ne. Saat mendarat di Korea, aku akan langsung kesini"

Dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh ibu Jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu bu. Annyeong"

.

.

Dalam perjalanan dia benar-benar merutuki sikap kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia secuek itu. Jimin sangat rindu padanya, tapi dia di usir. Jimin ingin bersama Jungkook dulu sebelum dia dinas ke Jepang. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya tadi dia sudah melihat Jungkooknya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkooknya makin hari malah makin tampan. Jimin bersemu mengingat wajah Jungkook tadi.

Dan berakhirlah Jimin duduk di kedai yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Huh Jimin jadi ingat bagaimana Jungkook menyuruhnya pulang tadi. Jujur, Jimin sedih sekali. Dan tidak sekali atau dua kali Jungkook seperti itu. Tapi berkali-kali. Ya, dia masih dalam masa kelabilannya.

Dulu, teman-teman Jimin sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Jimin mempunyai kekasih 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Jungkook hanya main-main. Cinta seperti itu tak akan pernah berhasil. Jungkook tak pernah serius. Tapi Jimin percaya pada Jungkook, walaupun dia sering diperlakukan seenaknya seperti tadi. Kadang Jimin berpikir, apakah dia salah menerima Jungkook dikehidupannya? Memilihnya untuk menjadi masa depannya? Karena setelah dipikir, perkataan teman-temannya ada benarnya juga.

'Untuk apa dari kemarin aku lembur sampai malam demi mendapatkan libur satu hari, untuk bersama Jungkook.' Batinnya sedih.

Sampai seorang waiter menghampiri Jimin.

"Anda pesan apa Tuan?"

"Ku dengar ada varian rasa baru? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Jimin senang.

"Ya, ice cream rasa red velvet dengan taburan kue red velvet dan brownies."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku pesan satu. Dibawa pulang"

"Baiklah, tidak ada tambahan?"

"Tidak, karena aku tidak akan lama disini." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi tidak biasanya kau datang sendiri"

"Tidak masalah. Kekasihku sedang sibuk" ucapnya lirih.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, pesananmu akan kami antar"

.

.

IN OTHER SIDE

Jungkook tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah Jimin 'mengganggu'nya tadi.

'Ah sial, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jika seperti ini aku bisa tidak fokus' batin Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook bergegas mandi lalu memutuskan turun ke bawah untuk mengisi perut.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan Jimin yang kesini!" Ucap ibu Jungkook teriak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya kesini, lalu untuk apa dia kemari. Sungguh, dia mengganggu tidurku"

"Ya! Kau tidak merindukannya eoh? Dia saja sangat merindukanmu. Ah kau ini. Kalau seperti ini Jimin bisa diambil orang gara-gara bosan denganmu tahu!"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

"Dia merelakan lembur berhari-hari demi bisa mendapatkan libur dan menghabiskannya bersamamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan?. Hey Jung, pekerjaan Jimin itu sangat banyak. Jimin dapat libur itu benar-benar berharga."

"Nah, itu tau kalau liburnya sangat berharga. Lalu untuk apa dia mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama ku. Harusnya kan dia istirahat"

"Yak! Kau ini benar-benar ya! Tabiatmu buruk sekali. Sesekali cobalah mengerti Jimin. Kasihan dia. Dia hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar. Sebelum dia besok dinas ke Jepang"

"Apa?! Jimin hyung besok dinas ke Jepang?" Tanya Jungkook kaget.

"Iya, tadi dia menitip salam padamu"

Jungkook memutar otaknya. 'Apa Jimin hyung masih ada di sekitar sini?' Batinnya.

Lalu pikirannya teringat saat Jimin memintanya untuk menemaninya makan ice cream di kedai tempat mereka sering kunjungi.

Jungkook pun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya bergegas ke kedai itu.

.

.

Jimin's side

"Ini pesanan Anda. Terima kasih telah berkunjung"

Jimin memberi senyuman terhangatnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kedai.

'Sepertinya memakan ice cream di taman lebih seru dibanding di rumah' batin Jimin.

Dan tanpa disangka, tepat saat Jimin melangkah keluar kedai, Jungkook memasuki kedai melalui pintu utama.

"Maaf, apa tadi kekasihku datang berkunjung?"

"Apa kekasihmu yang memiliki surai oranye, bermata sipit, bertubuh mungil dan memakai baju kemeja biru tua?" Tanya sang pelayan

"Ya, itu kekasihku."

"Barusan dia keluar kedai"

"Baiklah terima kasih"

Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya lagi mencari Jimin. 'Jimin hyung pasti belum jauh dari sini, mana mungkin dengan kaki pendeknya itu dia berjalan cepat' batin Jungkook.

"Ah sial! Kemana si Jimin pergi?!" Ucapnya kesal karena belum juga menemukan Jimin.

Jungkook akhirnya berjalan ke arah taman, entah apa yang membawanya kesini.

Tanpa diduga, sosok yang sangat dia kenal sedang menikmati ice creamnya sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

.

.

"Jadi kau disini hyung?"

"J-jungkookie?" Jimin terkejut mendapati Jungkook ada disini.

"K-kenapa kau d-disini?" Tanya Jimin gugup. Pasalnya tatapan Jungkook seperti mengulitinya.

"K-kookie?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"M-maafkan a-aku yang mengganggu tidurmu t-tadi. Sekarang k-kau boleh istirahat." Ujar Jimin gugup dan takut. Jungkook hanya diam menatap Jimin.

"J-jungkookie, boleh p-pulang. H-hyung bisa sendiri kok."  
"K-kookie jangan marah pada..."

CHU~

Jimin terkejut karena kelakuan Jungkook. Ice cream yang tadi dia pegang sudah terjatuh.

Ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut.

Jungkook melepas tautannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku ya. Maaf aku egois. Aku seharusnya memikirkanmu. Tetapi aku hanya memikirkan urusan dan kepentinganku sendiri." Ucap Jungkook penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau skripsimu sangatlah sulit. Akupun dulu juga sama frustasinya saat mengerjakan skripsi."

"Sesulit apapun skripsiku, tidak akan pernah melebihi kesibukanmu hyung. Maafkan aku ya."

"Maafku akan terus ada untukmu Kookie" ucapnya lembut.

"Hyung, besok kau ke Jepang?"

"Iya, aku pasti sangat-sangat merindukanmu Kookie." Ucapnya lesu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, kau ingin jalan-jalan bersama ku kan? Akan aku turuti..."

Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin.

Aku di bawah kendalimu seharian ini hyung" ucap Jungkook berbisik di telinga Jimin di akhirnya.

Jimin bersemu parah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Jeon. Saat ini kau harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan seharian." Ucap Jimin semangat.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu hyung"

"Tapi Kookie" tiba-tiba Jimin merengut.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"I-ituu.. ice creamku tadi terjatuh saat kau m-menciumku"

Wajah Jungkook memerah sampai ke telinga -malu- akibat perkataan polos kekasihnya.

"A-ah baiklah, kita beli lagi okay. Sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan"

"Ayo!"

Akhirnya Jimin bisa mendapatkan hari yang spesial bersama Jungkook. Dan Jungkook bersumpah tidak akan mengabaikan kekasih manisnya ini lagi. Jimin terlalu berharga untuk diabaikan.

END~

AHAHAHAHHAHAAA AKU BIKIN FF APAAN INIII X"D gajelas bangett :"D yaudahlah semoga memuaskan abis Jimin makin lama makin imutttt ;-; author gak kuattt ;-; apalagi di Weekly Idol, Jimbrong mau aja dicium2, dia gak inget seme yang melihatnya wkwkwk xD

RnR?


	2. SEQUEL 1

**[SEQUEL OF DATING?]**

Warn! B x B story, gak sesuai EYD, typos, cerita absurd.

KOOKMIN MAIN CAST! KOOK!SEME JIMIN!UKE

With VGa, and HopeWoozie couple.

.

.

~Nyonya Jung Present~

.

.

"Huh bosan"

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda tampan itu sekarang sedang kebosanan tingkat dewa karena ditinggal dinas kekasih imutnya ke Negeri Sakura, Jepang. Sudah terhitung 4 hari Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook, itu berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Untungnya saat mereka bermain ke taman hiburan waktu itu Jungkook banyak mengambil gambarnya bersama Jimin. Kali ini dia banyak tersenyum saat berfoto.

Oh jangan lupakan tangannya yang merangkul mesra tubuh Jimin yang mungil, dan kepalanya yang sengaja dia dekatkan ke kepala Jimin, membuatnya terlihat sangat mesra.

Ting!

Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. 'Pasti Jimin Hyung!' Batinnya.

Saat dilihat, ternyata Official Account memberikan sebuah broadcast. Hal itu membuatnya geram!

"Aishh Jimin Hyung aku merindukanmu!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Jungkook!"

Jungkook berjengit kaget, pasalnya itu adalah teriakan dahsyat dari ibunya, Jeon Seokjin.

"Ah sudahlah aku akan mengajak Taehyung Hyung makan di cafe"

Fyi, Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat Jeon Jungkook. Tenang, Kim Taehyung itu seme sejati. Dulu sekali Jungkook marah besar pada Taehyung karena dengan beraninya dia menaksir Jimin yang jelas-jelas Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook adalah pacar Jimin.

Tapi setelah Taehyung bertemu dengan sepupu Jungkook yang bernama Yoongi, dunia Taehyung langsung teralihkan ke sosok mungil berkulit putih pucat yang kelihatan sangat cuek. Tipikal Taehyung sekali, kekasih yang cuek agar tidak mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas.

'Tae-Hyung ayo makan di cafe langganan kita'

'Aku sedang kencan dengan Yoongi Hyung'

'Astaga aku lapar, ayolah.'

'Bersama Yoongi Hyung ya?'

'Terserah yang penting aku makan. Kita bertemu di sana 30 menit dari sekarang'

'Siap!'

Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke kasur lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke cafe itu. Jungkook mengenakan kaos putih polos dan dipadu dengan jaket abu-abu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jeans hitam ketatnya juga menambah apik tampilannya sekarang. Rambutnya yang menjuntai ke bawah sengaja dia biarkan seperti itu.

Setelah merasa cukup pas dengan dandanannya dia keluar dari kamar lalu bergegas turun menuruni tangga.

"Ibu aku pergi dulu ya"

"Ya, jangan lama-lama, kau masih harus mencuci mobil, motor, memotong rumput di halaman belakang, dan- Hey kau mendengarku tidak?!" Ucap Seokjin meninggi karena melihat anaknya justru memasang earphone-nya saat dia sedang bicara.

"Iya aku mendengarnya. Dah ibu" ucap Jungkook.

"Anak itu benar-benar. Tunggu- Kau mau kemana Jeon Jungkook?!" Teriak Seokjin (lagi) karena Jungkook sudah di membuka pintu rumah.

"Makan bareng Tae-hyung dan Yoon-hyung" teriaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

Jungkook mengendarai motor Ninja merah kesayangannya. Dengan kecepatan sedang, akhirnya Jungkook sampai di cafè tempat mereka janjian.

Jungkook membuka pintu cafè tersebut sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dari kerincingan yang terpasang di pintu masuk, menandakan adanya pelanggan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan" sapa pelayan yang ada di sana seraya membungkuk.

Jungkook membalas dengan senyum.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang kosong, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, maka pelanggan cafè meningkat. Saat itu lah dia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dan wajah yang sangat dia kenal sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan sangat berlebihan seperti dia sedang melihat artis idolanya, Taehyung lah orang itu.

Jangan lupakan seseorang berkulit putih pucat yang memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah lelaki di sampingnya, Yoongi, kekasih Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ku rasa masih ada sepuluh menit lagi, tapi kenapa kelihatannya seperti aku yang telat" ucap Jungkook malas.

"Tempat kencan kami tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, iya kan hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hm" balas Yoongi malas.

"Cepatlah pesan sesuatu, aku lapar" ucap Yoongi kesal.

"B-baiklah baiklah." Setelah itu Taehyung memanggil pelayan.

Tak lama seorang pelayan wanita datang. Penampilannya sangat seksi, cukup membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki. Tapi itu tidak akan mempan pada Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi. Mereka bertiga lebih menyukai dada rata.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Tuan?" Ucap pelayan tersebut dengan nada yang menggoda.

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bertatapan. Lalu menyeringai.

"Boleh aku pesan susu? Um lalu kau mau pesan apa, Kook?"

"Ah aku juga susu, original. Apa boleh?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung memang sengaja menggoda pelayan itu, mengabaikan aura hitam di sebelah Taehyung dan tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Susu segar pun akan ku berikan pada kalian tampan. Jadi apa kalian mau pesan sesuatu lagi?"

"Kau" ucap Taehyung menggoda, membuat Jungkook menahan tawanya melihat sang pelayan memerah wajahnya.

"Heh jalang! Pergi kau!" Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Dan seketika itu juga Taehyung baru sadar kalau dia membawa Yoonginya. Dulu kalau ada yang sejenis seperti pelayan ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook akan ambil kesempatan untuk menggodanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pelayan itu mereka kerjai. Karena ini cafè langganan mereka, baru kali ini mereka melihat ada pelayan seperti itu, mungkin pelayan baru.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka sudah punya kekasih. Dan yang paling parah, Taehyung berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi. Yang kalau marah seperti akan menghancurkan dunia kalau mau tahu.

Habis lah kau Kim Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Kau siapa? Aku sedang menanyakan pesanan pada kedua pemuda tampan ini."

'Pelayang bodoh, dia sudah bermain api' batin Jungkook.

Jungkook masih menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah pucat.

"Kau... kau tidak tahu aku siapa, eoh?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Ucap wanita itu meninggi. Membuat dia menjadi bahan tontonan.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, lalu mendial sebuah nomor.

"Halo ayah." Ucap Yoongi.

'Ya, Yoongi, ada apa sayang?'

"Tolong suruh Ibu memecat pegawainya yang tidak sopan ini. Namanya Han Soora. Sekarang!"

'O-oke ayah akan memberitahu Ibumu. Sebentar'

PIP.

Yoongi itu anak satu-satunya, hampir semua keinginannya terpenuhi, ditambah lagi Yoongi itu orang kaya.

Ya, Yoongi adalah anak dari pemilik cafè ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi balik.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku, hah?"

"What the-"

"Yoongi sayang ada apa ini?" Ucap Ibu Yoongi. Bantahan pelayan tersebut terpotong saat bosnya datang, membuatnya terkejut. Wanita paruh baya itu mengenakan setelan jas dan aksesoris yang cukup mewah.

"Tanyakan pada pelayan ibu yang kecentilan itu, dan pecat dia sekarang."

"Oh jadi kau berulah lagi Nona Han?"

"M-maaf aku-"

"Ke ruanganku sekarang!"

Dengan itu pelayan tadi langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah ibu akan urus dia dulu. Oh Taehyung, tolong jaga Yoongi ya. Dan Jungkook, salam untuk ibumu ya, kapan-kapan bibi akan main kesana." Ucap ibu Yoongi lalu meninggalkan anaknya.

Jangan lupakan kalau Jungkook dan Yoongi adalah sepupu.

'Matilah kau Kim Taehyung' batin Taehyung saat mereka ditinggal bertiga. Jungkook menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak melihat Taehyung seperti itu.

"Kau" Yoongi menunjuk Jungkook. Sontak Jungkook kaget.

"Dan kau" kali ini Yoongi menunjuk Taehyung.

"Kalian berdua brengsek. Awas saja kalau kejadian ini terulang, kau dan aku selesai Kim!"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Dan kau bocah," ucap Yoongi pada Jungkook.

"Kalau kau bertingkah lagi, akan aku laporkan pada Jimin, awas saja"

"Astaga Yoongi Hyung jangan, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Salahkan Taehyung yang terlalu vulgar"

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Stop, kalian berdua sama saja. Sekarang kita pindah tempat. Aku tidak mau di sini lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yoongi langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tolong bilang kepada Ibu ku, aku pergi" ucap Yoongi kepada pegawai kasir.

"Baik Tuan"

Sedangkan di belakang Jungkook dan Taehyung masih saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dalam bisikan-bisikan mereka.

.

.

Yoongi bilang dia ingin ramen.

Saat sampai di kedai ramen, Yoongi memesan Spicy Ramen yang jelas Taehyung kaget melihatnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak baik dalam mencerna makanan pedas"

"Diamlah atau kau yang mau aku jadikan santapan?"

Kalimat itu terdengar ambigu.

"Ekhem" Jungkook berdeham saat menyadari wajah mesum Taehyung. Tapi Yoongi merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Jungkook dengan Chicken Ramennya, Taehyung dengan Jajjangmyeon-nya. Asap mengepul dari makanan mereka.

"Uhuk uhuk kau memesan racun atau apa hyung?" Jungkook bertanya pada Yoongi seraya mengambil air minum. Baunya saja bikin keselek, apalagi dimakan.

"Ini semua karena kau."

Sedangkan Taehyung mengusap-usap hidungnya, karena dia sudah bersin-bersin daritadi.

Yoongi meyantapnya. Ya, Yoongi seakan mati rasa, hatinya sakit, man.

Bibirnya sudah berubah merah, dia kepedesan. Taehyung yang menyadari itu langsung menuangkan susu di gelas Yoongi.

"Hyung sudahlah jangan dimakan, kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Biar saja, aku sudah sakit kok" ucap Yoongi dengan air matanya yang menggenang, tapi dia masih makan ramennya.

Menyadari itu Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. Yoongi itu tidak pandai mengatakan perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Hyung" Taehyung menangkup wajah Yoongi yang gemuk karena terisi oleh ramen, matanya yang bulat berbinar dan berkaca-kaca karena tergenang air mata, bibir merahnya, dan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis dan pedas (gilak gue gemes sendiri bayanginnya )

"oke oke aku minta maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan cemburu seperti ini. Maafkan aku ya"

Jungkook jadi nyamuk, pemirsa...

"Uh secuek itu kah aku sehingga kau menganggap aku tidak akan cemburu?" Ucap Yoongi setelah mengunyah habis mie yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aduh, yang jelas aku minta maaf ya"

"Iya, tapi habiskan ramenku, perutku panas"

Tuhkan, sadisnya keluar lagi.

CHU~

Taehyung mengecup kilat bibir Yoongi.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang sadis dibanding cemburu, hyung. Jangan cemburu lagi ya, kau tau kan aku hanya mencintaimu"

Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah padam.

"Berisik! Cepat habiskan. Aku mau pesan yang lain."

Jungkook? Jangan ditanya dia sekarang berdiam seperti patung karena melihat kejadian tadi. Taehyung, mencium Yoongi, tepat di depan nya.

"AKU RINDU JIMIN-HYUNG!" Pekik Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Gila! Aku kaget Jeon!"

"Bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku karena serangan jantung hah? Anak kurang ajar" Ini Yoongi dengan segenap kalimat pedasnya, apalagi dia sedang kepedesan, habislah kau Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook sudah kenyang, Taehyung dan Yoongi masih merapatapi kepedesapvnnya.

Drrtt drrttt

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar menandakan penggilan masuk.

'Jiminie is Calling'

Mata Jungkook membulat, dengan cepat dia mengangkat telponnya.

'Kookie!' Suara yang sangat amat Jungkook rindukan akhirnya bisa dia dengar.

"Hyung! Hyung aku merindukanmu. Rasanya aku tidak kuat hyung"

Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook sudah dipastikab itu adalah Jimin.

'Aku juga rindu padamu. Tapi ada angin apa seorang Jeon Jungkook merindukanku heum? Biasanya kita tidak bertemu dua minggu karena aku sibuk kau biasa saja' ucap Jimin heran. Tapi yakinlah kalau Jimin di sana sedang tersenyum lebar sekali karena bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya sangat menenangkan.

"Itu berbeda, sekarang kau ada di negeri orang, dulu kan kau masih di Korea, jadi setidaknya kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa mengunjungimu. Lagi pula tidak akan ada lagi Jungkook yang menyia-nyiakan seorang Jeon Jimin" Ucap Jungkook.

'Ugh aku tidak merasa kau menyia-nyiakan ku. Dan sejak kapan margaku jadi Jeon?'

"Kau hanya tunggu waktu mainnya, dan kau akan berubah menjadi Jeon Jimin" ucap Jungkook

'Dasar kau ini. Kau sedang di rumah?' Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak, aku lagi di kedai ramen bersama Tae dan Yoon-hyung."

'Hm baiklah kalau begitu, nikmati harimu Kookie. Aku mencintaimu, mwah'

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar suara kecupan dari Jimin, berharap kalau itu benar-benar menyentuh pipinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga Hyungie"

PIP

Jungkook memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya lagi.

"Sudah pacarannya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Belum puas. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jam 3 sore." Jawab Yoongi.

"Mati aku!" Pekik Jungkook panik.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku masih harus mencuci mobil, motor dan memotong rumput di halaman belakang, astaga!" Ucap Jungkook frustasi.

Taehyung dan Yoongi tertawa melihat penderitaan Jungkook.

Jungkook itu sebenarnya punya kakak yang bernama Jeon Hoseok. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun, jadi tidak terlalu membuat mereka canggung. Tapi kakaknya itu sekarang sudah jarang pulang karena sibuk bekerja sebagai Manager di sebuah perusahaan.

Ada untungnya juga Hoseok jarang pulang, karena kalau Hoseok pulang, akan membuat Seokjin banyak meminum obat sakit kepala akibat pertengkaran Jungkook dan Hoseok yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh Hoseok saja?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Dia itu sudah jarang pulang, Hyung. Sibuk katanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang." Perkataan Yoongi menjadi keputusan final bagi semuanya.

Setelah membayar semua di kasir, mereka bertiga ke parkiran. Taehyung dan Yoongi pamit ke parkiran mobil, sedangkan Jungkook menemui Ninja merah kesayangannya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan membuat rambut acak-acakan agar cepat sampai di rumah.

Untungnya Jungkook menggunakan helm, jadi rambutnya tidak acak-acakan.

Setelah 15 menit di jalan, akhirnya Jungkook sampai juga di rumahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa di bagasi mobil mereka terisi dua mobil? Setaunya tadi ayahnya -Jeon Namjoon- masih tidur karena sedang libur di kantor.

Tunggu.. plat nomornya 'H 0530 K'

ASTAGA! Hoseok di rumah! Batin Jungkook berteriak kesal.

'Jomblo jamuran itu kenapa pulang sih?' Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa bad mood.

Sedikit cerita, Hoseok itu memang jomblo. Entah tidak ada yang mau, atau seleranya yang terlalu tinggi, entahlah. (Sini sama gue aja mz)

Saking badmoodnya dia tidak menyadari kalau dia tak sengaja menendang sepatu yang dia lewati. Jungkook menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu. Dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Jungkook.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Iya. Apa Hyung liat-liat? Ganteng? Iyalahh"

"Apa sih, sirik aja." Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Duduklah dulu, Kook" ucap Namjoon.

Jungkook langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan Hoseok lalu mengambil sirup jeruk yang tersedia di sana dan meminumnya.

"Hoseok membawa pacarnya loh"

BRUUUSHHHH

"Jorok banget Jungkook!" Teriak Hoseok yang kena semburan maut Jungkook.

"Uhuk uhuk! Apa tadi ayah bilang? Jomblo jamuran ini punya pacar?" Tanya Jungkook

"Iya, pacarnya imut sekali."

"Imutan Jimin hyung"

"Kue kering datang~" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

"Eh Woozie? Ngapain di- Kau pacarnya Hoseok?!"

"Loh Jungkook adiknya Hoseok hyung ya?"

"Jadi kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Iya hyung, Jungkook teman SMA ku dulu." Ucap Woozie.

"Pedo" ucap Jungkook ke Hoseok.

"Kalau aku pedo, Jimin apa? Dia kan lebih tua dari aku"

"Pengecualian untuknya"

"Mana ada"

Oke mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa bertengkar tidak ada habisnya. Namjoon jadi patung, saudara-saudara.

.

.

Setelah lelah menimpali perkataan Hoseok yang tidak berujung itu, akhirnya Jungkook ke dapur. Terdengar ibunya seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang? Itu berarti dia tidak sendirian kan.

Lalu Jungkook dengan langkah santai memasuki dapur. Alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang dia lihat kini.

"Jimin Hyung?"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

Ahahahaha aku ngelanjutin ff inii hayoo sekarang udah ketauan nih ortunya Jungkook itu NamJin hihiww xD maaf mungkin di sequel chap 1 ini belum banyak moment KookMin nya, tapi chap depan kalian akan bahagia wahai KookMin shipper MUEHEHEHEHE XD

Maaf kalo masih gak nyambung, typos, alur kecepetan, aku hanyalah author amatiran yang ngebet bikin cerita fantasi tentang idolanya /alah/ .. semoga kalian suka! ;**

 **AND BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **akai410 | amiracarlin2 | etsukoyukiai | pchanyeol737 | JiminVivi | Kumiko Ve | ChiminChim | Jimingotyesjam | jchimchimo | hhoshii | sersanjung | TaeLove | Vchim | Fk'Hyoae | VABshi | abibaek | Gummysmiled | wujimommy | nuruladi07 | esazame**

And who follow, favorit and silent reader, i love you! ;*

-Nyonya Jung-


	3. SEQUEL 2

**[SEQUEL #2]**

KookMin Main Cast!

Kook!Seme Min!Uke

With TaeGi/Vga , NamJin , and HoseokWoozi

Warn! It' story, typos, gak sesuai EYD, garing renyah, pasaran.

.

.

.

~Nyonya Jung Present~

.

.

"Jimin hyung?" Panggil Jungkook memastikan. Pasalnya Jimin mengubah warna rambutnya yang tadi oranye menjadi hitam kecoklatan. Oh rambutnya juga dipotong, menjadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya membuat kesan imut semakin memancar. Demi mulut Hoseok yang bawel, Jimin dihadapannya kini sangat manis.

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

"Kookie!" Ucapnya lalu menghampiri Jungkook. Ingin sekali Jimin langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Jungkook, tapi dia tahan dan berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook.

Seokjin yang mengerti situasi langsung pergi dari dapur meninggalkan pekerjaannya memotong wortel dan membiarkan mereka berbagi privasinya.

"Ini benar kau kan Hyung?" Jimin mengangguk imut. Membuat surai dengan warna barunya itu bergerak-gerak.

"Katanya kau seminggu di sana" ucap Jungkook.

"Iya, tapi proyeknya tenyata selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Jadi aku bisa pulang, sesuai janjiku, saat aku menginjakan kaki di Seoul, aku akan langsung ke sini."

Jungkook mengelus pipi Jimin mesra, terbesit kerinduan yang besar di sana.

"Tidak ingin memberikan aku pelukan Jeon?" Tanya Jimin yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung merengkuh tubuh Jimin erat seakan tidak akan membiarkan Jimin pergi.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberikan lebih dari sebuah pelukan Hyung" ucap Jungkook lalu mengecup leher Jimin. Shock tentu saja, Jungkook memang sudah legal, tapi tetap saja dia itu masih kecil.

"Ish sudah sana" Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jungkook yang demi apapun sangat erat.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung. Aku senang bisa melihatmu sekarang"

CHU~

Jungkook mengecup bibir Jimin. Saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu kuat.

"Get a room, please" ucap santai seseorang yang sungguh merusak suasana. Mau tidak mau Jimin yang kaget langsung melepaskan tautannya dengan Jungkook dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Jungkook tahu siapa orangnya. Hoseok.

"Ck. Ganggu banget. Sudah tidak jomblo kan? Lakukan saja sana." Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Jimin kalau Jungkook berbuat macam-macam, tendang saja."

"Diam saja Hyung. Jimin-hyung ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Jungkook langsung menarik Jimin ke luar dapur.

"Ayah Ibu, aku dan Jimin hyung pergi dulu" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ya pergilah." Ucap ayahnya.

Jungkook mengambil kunci mobilnya. Memang, mobilnya tidak diparkir di rumah melainkan di parkiran komplek. Maka kalian tidak akan menemukan mobil Jungkook di rumah. Honda Jazz merah.

.

.

Jungkook membawa Jimin ke kedai ice cream langganan mereka, tempat itu mengingatkannya pada saat-saat Jungkook seperti seorang Pangeran Es. Dingin. Cueknya minta ampun.

Jimin tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Aku tampan ya?"

"Huh narsis"

Mereka memasuki kedai ice cream tersebut. Kedai ice cream ini memang terkenal dengan kelezatan ice cream yang tidak ada duanya. Seorang pelayan menyapa mereka.

Dia pelayan waktu itu, yang sangat hafal akan kedatangan Jungkook dan Jimin.

Jungkook dan Jimin mendudukan diri mereka di bangku dekat jendela yang sangat pas untuk melihat pemandangan yang indah di luar sana.

"Menu spesial untuk pasangan yang spesial juga, apa kalian ingin mencobanya?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang hafal dengan mereka tiba-tiba datang.

Mereka berdua bertatapan, dan mengangguk

"Boleh, aku tidak akan bertanya rasa apa itu, tapi kami pesan ukuran medium ya" ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Ucap pelayan tersebut lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kookie, kau harus mencoba rasa varian baru waktu itu. Itu sangat enak."

"Tidak ada yang lebih enak dibanding memperhatikanmu hyung"

"Gombal" ucap Jimin sambil mencubit hidung mancung Jungkook dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mereka bersenda gurau sampai saat pelayan itu datang lagi mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan datang, dan selamat menikmati"

"Terima kasih"

Lalu Jungkook menyendokan ice cream tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesini, rasanya masih sangat enak" ucap Jungkook heran.

"Itu sebabnya kita jadi langganan di sini karena enak kan?"

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya kau yang lebih sering makan Hyung."

"Setidaknya kau ada di sampingku saat aku makan ice cream di sini Kookie"

"Hm kita memang harus seperti itu Hyung, berdampingan. Ah betapa imutnya kekasihku ini" ucap Jungkook lalu mencubit pipi Jimin gemas.

"Oh ya Hyung, kau benar-benar salah mengubah penampilanmu jadi seperti ini."

"A-apa? Kau tidak suka ya? Baiklah besok aku akan mengubah warna rambutku jadi oranye" ucap Jimin panik.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat kepanikan Jimin.

"Tidak hyung. Kau salah sekali mengubah penampilanmu jadi seperti ini karena kau akan semakin imut dan manis. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mengantungi mu di saku celana ku agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Lalu kalau penampilan ku yang dulu tidak imut?" Tanya Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu, Park Jimin akan selalu imut di mata Jeon Jungkook. Penampilanmu yang dulu itu sangat seksi, rambut oranye yang agak memanjang, lalu piercingmu itu, benar-benar seksi dan dewasa. Aku jadi ingin.. AW!"

Belum sempat Jungkook mengutarakan kelanjutannya, dia sudah dipukul sendok oleh Jimin.

"Mesum!"

Memang, sekarang Jimin tidak menggunakan piercingnya.

"Penampilanmu sekarang saja bisa membuatku turn on hyung"

"Hentikan Jeon Jungkook!"

Ya, penampilan Jimin sekarang dia mengenakan baju putih polos seperti yang Jungkook kenakan, tapi bedanya dia berlengan panjang yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, sehingga jam tangan casio nya terlihat, celana bahan berwarna hitam selututnya, yang jadi se-paha kalau Jimin yang mengenakannya, lalu converse merah. Benar-benar tipe seorang Jeon Jungkook selain kemeja waktu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jimin"

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook"

"Menikah denganku ya?"

Tipikal seorang Jeon Jungkook sekali, to the point.

"Wisuda dulu sana!"

"Minggu depan aku wisuda. Berarti minggu depan..." Jungkook menyeringai.

"Terserah" ucap Jimin malu, dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yes! Terima kasih sayang" ucap Jungkook lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Jungkook benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Jungkook melamar Jimin, man. Hoseok tentu saja kaget, dia didahului oleh adiknya yang masih bau minyak telon.

Seminggu setelah Jungkook wisuda, Jungkook dan Jimin melangsungkan acara pertunangan yang dihadiri oleh orang tua Jimin yang jauh-jauh datang dari Busan dan kerabat-kerabat dekat mereka. Selain acara pertunangan, pesta ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke 22 tahun juga di selenggarakan bersamaan.

Setelah acara pertunangan, orang tua mereka akan fitting baju pernikahan. Jimin dan Jungkook akan mengenakan setelan Tuxedo mewah, dengan Jungkook berwarna Hitam dan Jimin berwarna Putih.

Rencananya, seminggu ke depan Jungkook dan Jimin akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Untuk Jungkook yang baru saja lulus, mungkin kalian berfikir mau makan apa mereka kalau Jungkook saja pengangguran? Tapi tenang, Jungkook itu penerus kedua perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi sudah pasti dia akan bekerja di sana.

"Hyung aku tidak menyangka sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Jimin.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, jelas saja aku sangat senang. Memiliki kekasih manis, imut, sempurna seperti mu, di luar sana pasti banyak yang iri"

"Kau ada-ada saja" ucap Jimin yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur" Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin ke arah kamarnya.

Kamarnya? Ya, mereka masih dilarang tidur sekamar, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Ingat, mereka masih berstatus tunangan.

"Kookie, kamarku bukan di sini"

"Oh ayolah, nakal sedikit boleh hyung"

"Tidak Kookie." Masalahnya Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook itu kelebihan hormon, makanya dia tidak mau tanggung jawab apa-apa kalau terjadi sesuatu. Hm.

"O-oke aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan. Begini, kita tidur bersama, hanya tidur, oke? Hanya tidur"

"Benar ya?"

"Bunuh aku kalau aku melanggar, cantik"

Setelah itu Jungkook dan Jimin tidur berdua, sungguh Jungkook mati-matian menahan hormonnya yang kapan saja bisa meledak lalu menyerang Jimin.

Dan malam itu Jungkook ketiduran karena menahan nafsunya.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, orang tua mereka, Seokjin dan Heechul -ibu Jimin- datang. Mereka berdua tahu password apartemen Jungkook, makanya mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Aish Jungkook benar-benar! Sudah aku bilang jangan tidur bersama." Geram Seokjin.

"Sudahlah Jin-ah, mereka hanya tidur."

"Tapi aku kesal Hyung, awas saja kalau Jungkook sampai menodai Jimin"

Heechul terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya orang tua Jimin di sini itu siapa?"

"Kita berdua"

"Baiklah baiklah kau benar, dan aku juga adalah orang tua Jungkook."

.

.

Tak terasa hari pernikahan mereka sudah tiba. Kali ini tamu undangannya lebih banyak bahkan sangat banyak dibanding acara pertunangan waktu itu. Karena sekarang rekan kerja ayah dan ibu Jungkook serta Jimin ikut hadir di acara ini.

Di ruang rias Jimin, Jimin sangat gugup. Pasalnya ini adalah hal yang paling sakral yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Menikah dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook, pemuda lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, tapi mampu meluluhkan hati Jimin.

"Kau gugup Jimin?" Tanya Heechul.

"Iya, aku sangat gugup, ibu. Apa penampilanku baik?"

"Sangat baik Jimin. Jangan gugup, kau akan menghancurkan pestamu kalau kau gugup"

"Nah 5 menit lagi acara akan dimulai, kau harus siap. Ibu tinggal ya"

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian ibunya.

Jimin berdiri dan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dia sangat mempesona kali ini. Setelan tuxedo putihnya benar-benar melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang ditata rapi, tapi tetap memberikan kesan imut padanya.

Yang akan mendampinginya untuk menyerahkannya kepada sang ayah adalah kakak iparnya, Jeon Hoseok. Sedangkan Jungkook akan berdiri di sana menatap Jimin.

Astaga, membayangkannya membuat Jimin bertambah gugup saja.

CKLEK

"Jimin, ayo kita- Astaga Jungkook benar-benar tidak salah pilih pasangan. Kau sungguh mempesona, Jimin. Jungkook pasti senang melihatnya" ucap Hoseok yang terperangah melihat penampilan Jimin.

"Kau bisa saja Hoseok-ah. Ayo kita keluar" ucap Jimin. Demi apapun Jimin gugup sekali.

Sekarang Jimin dan Hoseok sudah ada di depan pintu gereja. Jungkook dan tamu-tamu undangan lainnya sudah ada di dalam.

Hoseok yang melihat kegugupan Jimin langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin memberikan semangat.

"Jangan gugup, setelah ini kau akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia"

"Iya, terima kasih Hoseok-ah"

Setelahnya pintu gereja terbuka, menampakkan gereja yang penuh dengan tamu undangan. Karpet merah yang menjadi jalan untuk Jimin akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahannya bersama Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin bisa melihat Jungkook yang berdiri tegap di depan sana menggunakan Tuxedo hitam, sepatu pantofel, dan rambutnya yang dinaikkan ke atas. Sungguh Jungkook yang saat ini sangat sangat sangat tampan.

Jimin dan Hoseok bergandeng tangan lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Ayah Jimin di pertengahan karpet merah.

Lalu Hoseok menyerahkan lengan Jimin pada ayahnya. Dan Jimin bersama ayahnya melanjutkan berjalan ke depan. Menuju Jeon Jungkook yang sangat mempesona.

Saat dirasa Jimin sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya. Meraih lengan Jimin dengan lembut dan Jimin mengalungkan lengannya gugup, lalu naik ke atas, ke hadapan sang pastur.

"Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin. Jeon Jungkook di hadapan Tuhan, apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Park Jimin? Dan akan tetap bersama dengan Park Jimin dalam suka atau duka, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap sang pastur.

"Ya, Saya bersedia" ucap Jungkook lantang.

"Park Jimin di hadapan Tuhan, apa kau bersedia menjadi istri yang bisa mengabdi pada suamimu dan bersama dalam suka atau duka, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia" ucap Jimin tenang.

"Park Jimin apa kau bersedia meninggalkan Nama Keluarga Park demi menyandang Nama Keluarga Jeon?"

"Bersedia"

Lalu setelah itu mereka bertukar cincin. Tangan Jimin sempat bergetar dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum melihat kekasih imutnya ini gugup.

"Baiklah dengan ini di hadapan Tuhan, saya mengesahkan kalian berdua Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jimin sepasang anak adam menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Lega sekali rasanya.

Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jimin. Jimin tau apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Jungkook membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu dalam balutan kasih, rasa haru, dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu.

Membuat para tamu undangan di sana bersorak. Kedua orang tua mereka pun sampai menitikan air mata.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jimin" ucap Jungkook lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook suamiku" ucap Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Kau harus bahagia karena kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung hari ini, ya?" Ucap Jungkook sambil menangkup wajah Jimin.

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia hari ini Kookie" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar dia tidak menangis. Lama-lama kasihan juga kalau Jiminnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, menangislah sampai puas, aku akan menutupinya"

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin dan Jimin menumpahkan segala tangis bahagianya.

"Jungkook-ah terima kasih, terima kasih.. hiks"

"Ushh iya sayang, aku mencintaimu hm" ucap Jungkook menenangkan Jimin sambil menepuk punggungnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Setelah itu Jimin melepas pelukan Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan cinta yang dalam.

"Terima kasih Kookie" ucap Jimin sekali lagi.

Jungkook membalasnya dengan mencium kening Jimin penuh cinta. Setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan, menikmati keindahan pasangannya. Tak lama kemudian Seokjin datang membawa buket bunga yang bisa dipercaya akan cepat menikah dan mendapat jodoh bagi yang mendapatkannya.

"Jungkook Jimin" panggil Seokjin membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum mendapati Ibu mereka datang.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru anak-anakku, setelah bertahun-tahun merajut kasih, dan ini lah akhirnya. Nah, ini bunganya" ucap Seokjin lalu memberikan bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih ibu." Ucap Jimin lalu menerima bunga itu. Setelah itu Seokjin pergi ke tempat duduknya lagi. Jimin menatap Jungkook,

"Aku tidak mau melemparnya"

"Lakukan apapun sesuai kehendakmu, sayang" ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi Jimin.

"Baiklah"

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Yoongi dan Taehyung. Setelah lama, akhirnya Jimin menemukan dua sosok itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam senada, mereka ada di barisan ketiga di pojok dekat pasangan Hoseok Woozi, entah kenapa wajah Yoongi sangat kusut dan terlihat Taehyung yang sedang bicara entah apa tapi tak direspon oleh Yoongi.

Lalu Jimin meminta tolong staff agar pasangan Taehyung dan Yoongi dipanggil ke hadapan Jimin. Setelahnya Taehyung dan Yoongi datang ke hadapan Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Nah, kurasa bunga ini memang harusnya untuk kalian. Cepat susul kami ya" ucap Jimin dengan senyum tulusnya dengan menyodorkan bunga tersebut ke arah Yoongi.

Kenapa Jimin tidak memberikannya pada Hoseok? Karena Hoseok sudah mendapatkan bunga saat dia mendatangi upacara pernikahan temannya. Lagi pula pernikahan Hoseok dan Woozi adalah 3 bulan lagi.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, terima lah, aku juga ingin melihat kalian mengucapkan janji suci" ucap Jimin dengan senyum yang menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Baiklah aku terima, terima kasih, Jimin" dan entah kenapa mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca tapi dengan cepat dia menutupinya.

"Tidak masalah."

Jungkook mendelik sinis melihat Taehyung. Jangan lupakan kalau Taehyung itu pernah menyukai Jiminnya. Apalagi Jimin saat ini sangat mempesona.

.

.

Acara pernikahan itu berlangsung lancar dan membuat kedua mempelai beserta keluarga sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua saat ini mengenakan setelan Jas berwarna putih dan kemeja hitam, bedanya Jungkook memakai dasi panjang berwarna hitam sedangkan Jimin memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih. Mereka berganti pakaian pada sesi kedua tadi.

Keduanya memasuki apartemen mereka, lelah sekali rasanya menyalami ratusan tamu undangan dan tersenyum setiap saat.

"Kookie, kau mandi duluan, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu dan beres-beres ruangan" ucap Jimin melepas keheningan.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi untuk beres-beres sepertinya tidak usah. Kau pasti lelah. Aku mandi dulu ya" Jungkook mengusap pipi lembut Jimin.

Jimin membalas dengan gumaman lalu menatap punggung suaminya yang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, kamar Jungkook. Betapa bahagianya dia mempunyai suami tampan seperti Jungkook, walaupun dia juga tampan sih. Hm.

Jimin memasuki kamar Jungkook yang sekarang adalah kamarnya juga. Mereka sudah menikah, jadi Seokjin tidak akan melarang mereka untuk tidur berdua lagi. Ia langsung membuka lemari Jungkook dan menyiapkan baju tidur. Lalu dia menyiapkan bajunya juga, dan membereskan sedikit kamar Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian,

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu menampakkan Jungkook dengan rambut basahnya, dan tubuh atletisnya yang sangat menggoda. Jungkook hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Jimin merona melihat itu semua, karena memang ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh Jungkook, sebelumnya tidak pernah, betapa hebatnya Jungkook menjaga Jimin tetap polos seperti ini.

"Oh Jimin hyung?"

"A-ah ya? B-baju mu sudah aku siapkan K-kookie" Jimin sangat gugup karena masih terkena efek 'melihat tubuh Jungkook' yang demi kesadisan Yoongi, Jungkook half naked itu sangat seksi. Abs nya sudah terbentuk sempurna, ya Tuhan Kau kemanakan Jungkook yang imut? Batin Jimin.

Jungkook tahu arah penglihatan Jimin kemana. Jungkook mendekat ke arah Jimin, tetapi Jimin tidak mundur, dirinya seakan terpaku di tempat.

"K-kookie?" Jimin merutuki nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba terbata seperti itu.

"Ya?"

"Menyingkirlah, aku mau mandi, kau juga harus memakai b-baju, nanti kau sakit" ucap Jimin menahan kegugupannya, karena sekarang demi Tuhan Jungkook sudah berada persis di depan Jimin, bahkan sangat dekat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan baju itu lagi, hyung. Kau tidak usah mandi" ucap Jungkook dengan seringai penuh arti di sana.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

"Nanti juga kotor lagi, dan aku tahu dari tadi kau melihat apa. Tidak mau menyentuhnya Nyonya Jeon?" Tanya Jungkook di samping telinga Jimin dengan sangat seduktif.

Jimin tahu kewajibannya, dia tidak boleh menolak Jungkook. Jadi,...

"Baiklah. Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, aku di bawah kendalimu saat ini, sayang" ucapan Jimin terdengar familiar. Itu adalah kata-kata Jungkook dulu. Dan dengan sengaja Jimin menggunakannya, yang demi apapun terdengar sangat seksi.

"Kau seksi, sayang"

Setelah Jungkook langsung mencium Jimin di bibirnya sambil melepaskan jas beserta kemeja yang Jimin kenakan lalu menidurkan Jimin di ranjang dan menindihnya.

Jungkook akan memiliki Jimin seutuhnya malam ini.

.

.

 _Tidak selamanya orang yang dingin itu akan tetap cuek dan keras kepala. Tapi dengan adanya seseorang yang dapat mengimbanginya, dia akan luluh. Seperti panas yang dapat membuat es mencair. Dan seperti Jimin yang dapat meluluhkan sang pangeran es, Jugkook._

.

 **END**

.

.

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK SEMUA READER YANG UDAH BACA, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!{}**

 **gak nyangka ff ini selesai hikz /nangis di pojokan/**

Balasan review:

michaelchildhood : iyaa aku juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen aku buat sequel wkwkwk.. hoseok jomvlo kesian emang hiks xD .. makasih banyak reviewnya yaaaaa ;D

amiracarlin2 : sippp udah disikat abis jimin sama kook wkwkwk xD makasih banyakk reviewnya yaaa^^ udah dilanjut semoga sukaa..

Zyan Chim-Chim : haduhh maaf jiminmu aku nistakan sebentar XD makasih reviewnya yaaa^^

SooieBabyUke : makasih reviewnya yaa^^

sersanjung : nahh di sini udah ketauan tuh kenapa jimin pulang xD klise banget ya alesannya begitu wks xD semoga suka chap inii^^ makasih reviewnya..

Tiwi21 : iyaa jungkook menggila gara-gara kangen wkwkwk xD makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa^^

jchimchimo : udah dilanjuuutt ;D makasih banyak reviewnya yaa^^

ChiminChim : aawww serius imagine-nya ngena? XD aduhh aku juga pas ngebayanginnya itu sambil gigit bibirrr suga kaya gitu kan suatu kejadian mustahil wkwkwk xD .. makasih banyak reviewnya yaaa ;D udah dilanjutt semoga suka ya..

: iyaa maaf yaa kookmin kemarin belum adaa, sekarang full kookmin kayanya nihh wkwk xD makasih banyak reviewnya yaaaa^^

Anggun95z : moment kookmin bertebaran? *-* kenapa aku nemunya vkook huweee T.T nah sekarang kookmin full nih semoga suka yaa, makasih reviewnyaa ;D

shirayuki miu : waah makasih banyak^^ udah dilanjut semoga sukaa^^

Guest : wkwkwkwkk udah dilanjuutt xD makasih banyakkk reviewnya ;D

TaeLove : thanks reviewnya bro wkwkk xD

MinMinie : udah aku lanjuutttt xD semoga suka, makasih banyakk^^

Anunya Bangtan : ahahaha aduh aku ngakak liat reviewmu X'D makasih banyak reviewnya yaa, udah aku lanjut semoga sukaaaa ^^

kumiko Ve : nahh biarin aja si kookie kapok wkwkk xD udah dilanjuttt semoga sukaaa ;D

fatikanabila1 : yes! Permintaanmu terkabul wkwk xD tapi ini bener-bener nyerempet loh ya.. aku masih um belum berani kalo bikin um you know, maaf yaa, semoha chap ini sukaaaa ;D makasih udah review..

.

.

Makasih banyak semuanyaaaa :") gak nyangka ada yang mau repot2 review ff abal begini hikz. Oh iyaa jadi tuh tadinya mau balesin review di pm, tapi lupa caranya gimana, udah lama gak bales review di pm gara-gara jarang update, jadinya bales disini deh :') semoga gak ganggu yang baca yaaa^^

maaf juga di chap kemarin typo banyak banget hmz :')  
Dan ini acara nikahannya garing bat ya wkwkwk xD belum pernah ngerasain, jadinya ngikutin aja dah dari cerita2 yang pernah dibaca hiks maapkeun saya yang amatiran inii wkwkwkk xD

Satu lagi, ini belum selesai XD .. pasti kalian bingung kann ini kenapa cepet banget, pas jungkook wisuda gak di ceritain, nah mungkin next time aku bikin chap khusus untuk bagian-bagian yang hilang ituu ;D bingung gak sih? Awalnya cuma satu chap, tapi buntutnya banyak :') gak haram kan ya kalo kaya gituuu xD wkwkwk.. soalnya kalo chap ini digabung sama kemarin, jadinya panjaaang banget, takut ngebosenin, apalagi aku kan tukang Typo hm xD yang ada nanti di tengah jalan udah muak duluan wkwkwk xD

For the last, THANKS SO MUCH!{}

-Nyonya Jung-


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Bagian Yang Hilang**

It's KookMin Fanfic!

Kook!Seme Min!Uke.

WARN! Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, Alur pasaran.

.

.

Nyonya Jung Present

.

.

[Bagian Yang Hilang I]

Bandara.

Lelaki imut yang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut yang terlihat tidak seperti selutut, tapi se-paha. Park Jimin.

Dia membawa-bawa kopernya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Dirinya sangat senang karena tugasnya selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Kenapa dia memakai baju sesantai itu? Karena Jimin tidak bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya. Lagipula hanya Jimin yang tidak ke kantor lagi setelah dinas, tugas-tugas Jimin sudah selesai karena lembur waktu itu.

Tapi yang membuatnya sangat senang bukan hanya itu, melainkan kekasih tercintanya. Jimin sudah berjanji pada Ibu Jungkook untuk datang ke sana saat sudah sampai di Korea.

Jimin menyetop taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah Jungkook.

Ia menekan nomor telepon yang sangat dia hafal bahkan sudah di luar kepala.

"Kookie!" Ya, Jimin menelpon Jungkook.

'Hyung! Hyung aku merindukanmu, rasanya aku tidak kuat'

Jimin senang sekali mendengar suara Jungkook yang sangat dia rindukan. Anggap mereka berlebihan, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Tapi ada angin apa seorang Jeon Jungkook merindukanku um? Biasanya kita kan tidak bertemu dua minggu karena aku sibuk kau biasa saja" Jimin heran memang, tapi biarlah, Jungkooknya jarang-jarang merindukannya seperti ini.

Cukup lama Jimin berbicara dengan Jungkook. Jungkook bilang dia tidak akan menjadi Jungkook yang dulu yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Ya Tuhan Jimin senang sekali rasanya. Apalagi tadi Jungkook mengubah marganya menjadi Jeon, membuat pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

"Kookie apa kau di rumah?"

'Tidak, aku sedang makan bersama Tae-hyung dan Yoon-hyung'

Ah kesempatan bagus! Batin Jimin. Dia akan membuat surprise untuk Jungkook, dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya pulang hari ini.

"Baiklah, nikmati hari mu Kookie. Aku mencintaimu, mwah"

Astaga betapa memalukan dan kekanakan sekali Jimin. Dirinya merutuki sikapnya tadi. Seperti anak Sekolahan yang sedang mabuk cinta, memberi bunyi kecupan di telepon. Jungkook pasti jijik. Tidak tahu kah kau kalau Jungkook menyukainya.

'Ya, aku mencintaimu juga Hyungie'

PIP

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak, akhirnya Jimin sampai di kediaman Jungkook.

Saat dirinya menekan bel rumah, Ibu Jungkook, Seokjin, menyambutnya.

"Wah Jimin sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali, sayang? Kau bilang seminggu." Ucap Seokjin senang lalu membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Jimin.

"Masuklah Jimin"

"Terima kasih, Bu. Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan, jadi aku bisa pulang" ucap Jimin senang. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah menyusuri pelataran yang cukup luas.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Tapi Jungkook sedang keluar"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku pulang"

"Ingin membuat surprise, eh?"

"Begitulah" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

"Ya sudah ayo masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakak Jungkook datang dan sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan obat sakit kepala"

"Oh Hoseok pulang ternyata. Semoga mereka tidak banyak membuat ulah"

"Semoga ya, Jim"

Lalu mereka sampai di ruang tengah, di mana ada Namjoon, Hoseok, dan seorang lelaki yang tampak mungil dan imut.

"Ayah, Jimin sudah pulang!" Ucap Seokjin.

"Wah Jiminie! Apa kabar?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Aku baik Ayah. Semoga Ayah juga sama baiknya"

"Pasti Jimin."

"Hai Hyung. Lama tidak berjumpa dengamu" ucap Hoseok senang lalu memberi salam kepada Jimin.

"Aku juga, aku rindu melihat kau dan Jungkook bersama."

"Jangan pernah satukan aku dengannya Jimin." Ucap Hoseok sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Jimin, itu kekasihku, biasa dipanggil Woozi" lanjut Hoseok.

"Halo, aku Woozi, Hyung" ucap Woozi ramah.

"Beruntungnya dirimu. Langgeng ya" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk bahu Woozi.

"Semoga"

"Pasti!" Ini Hoseok. Hoseok memang selalu beda.

"Baiklah, ayo Woozi, Jimin, kita ke dapur, kita akan memasak. Jiminie, kau bisa menaruh koper dan barang-barangmu di kamar Jungkook ya"

"Siap!" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Ah aku lupa. Hoseok, karena Jungkook sedang pergi dan tidak pulang-pulang, tolong cuci mobil, motor dan potong rumput di halaman belakang ya."

Hoseok terdiam mendengar suruhan ibunya.

'Adik sialan!' Batin Hoseok.

.

.

[Bagian Yang Hilang II]

Pagi hari di kediaman Keluarga Jeon.

Hoseok sudah rapi dengan setelan Jas formal dipadu dengan kemeja putihnya. Oh Woozi juga ada di sana mengenakan setelah yang mirip dengan Hoseok. Mereka berdua sedang sarapan di ruang makan bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Tap Tap Tap

"Kebo" ucap Hoseok saat melihat adiknya yang baru bangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan.

"Masih pagi Hyung, udah ngajakin ribut aja sih"

"Pagi dari mana, sekarang jam 10"

"Menurutku ini masih pagi"

"Kau itu memang kebo"

Belum sempat Jungkook melayangkan protesnya lagi, Seokjin sudah mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Lalu Jungkook dengan kesal menginjak kaki Hoseok dengan keras.

"AW! Jungkook sarap!"

Jungkook hanya menyeringai lalu menyendokkan nasi dengan tenang, lalu dia mengambil lauk. Tunggu- kemarin ibunya berjanji akan membuatkannya ayam goreng. Tapi kenapa tinggal minyak dan bumbunya saja di piring itu.

Jungkook menoleh ke piring Hoseok.

"HOSEOK HYUNG!"

Ya, Hoseok mengambil semua sisa ayam goreng lalu dia makan tanpa nasi, sengaja membiarkan Jungkook makan yang lain. Dan sekarang keadaan berbalik, Hoseok menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hoseok, cepat kembalikan ayam goreng Jungkook"

"Tidak usah, Bu. Udah digerogotin gitu. Kuda peyang" ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Sudah-sudah nanti ayah yang buat"

"Ayah yang buat? Gak salah?" Ucap Jungkook, Hoseok dan Seokjin bersamaan. Membuat Woozi yang sedang makan dengan tenang itupun terkekeh melihat keluarga kekasihnya.

"Salah sih memang. Makanya makan tuh makan aja. Ribet banget" ucap Namjoon pasrah. Pasalnya dia memang tidak bisa masak.

"Ayahku sayang, ayam goreng itu udah Jungkook pesan dari kemarin, ayah tahu kan kalau ayam goreng buatan ibu sangat enak. Tapi Jeon Kuda itu malah memakannya" ucap Jungkook sebal.

Jungkook melihat sesuatu yang aneh lagi pada Hoseok. 'Nih anak minum mulu kerjaannya, biarin aja beser' batin Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook merasa haus, dia ingin mengambil segelas susu yang selalu dibuatkan ibunya. Tapi tidak ada, Jungkook kesal, lalu dilihatnya Hoseok. Di samping piringnya yang sudah kosong, di sana ada dua gelas bekas susu yang sudah kosong juga. DUA GELAS.

"HOSEOK!" teriakan Jungkook kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Hoseok pulang itu karena ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan temannya, Myungsoo. Woozi datang pagi-pagi sekali hari ini untuk ke rumah Hoseok, karena Hoseok menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersama di sini.

Jungkook sedang memainkan ponselnya, sudah dipastikan dia sedang chat dengan Jimin, dia senyum-senyum soalnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku dan Woozi berangkat dulu ya" teriak Hoseok karena Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berada di lantai dua mengurus halaman di sana.

Lalu di balas dengan teriakan 'ya' dari atas sana.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ke acara nikahan. Kenapa?"

"Emangnya punya temen?"

"Banyak, man"

"Oh kirain ga ada yang mau main sama kuda lepas kaya hyung"

'Sialan!' Batin Hoseok.

"Bye adikku sayang mwah" ucap Hoseok sambil memberikan flying kiss-nya.

"Najisin ih Hoseok!" Jungkook merinding jijiik.

.

.

Dan hari itu Hoseok pulang membawa buket bunga pernikahan dari temannya. Buket bunga yang mempunyai mitos akan memiliki pasangan secepatnya, atau untuk yang sudah berpasangan, akan menikah secepatnya. Hoseok pulang lalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Ya ya semoga kau bisa menikah secepatnya hyung" ucap Jungkook malas.

.

.

[Bagian Yang Hilang III]

Hari ini adalah wisuda Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan setelan jas lengkap dengan kemeja putih serta dasi dan sepatu pantofel mengkilatnya itu sungguh membuat Jeon Jungkook sangat sangat menawan. Bahkan tidak jarang wanita yang memandang kagum ke arahnya, dan pria yang menatap iri.

Jungkook sedang menunggu Jimin di universitasnya. Kekasihnya itu lama sekali, membuat dirinya jadi sensitif. Dia takut ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin, karena dihubungi tidak bisa.

"Wih yang mau wisuda" ucap Hoseok yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa? Ngajak ribut? Ayo" Jungkook memasang kuda-kuda bersiap melayangkan Wing Chun Punch andalannya.

"Tuhkan, baru aku ingin berdamai, kau minta ribut"

"Sudahlah, Jungkook jangan sensi gitu. Masuk saja duluan, nanti Jimin akan datang" ucap Seokjin.

"Hft baiklah. Aku duluan. Nanti kalau Jimin sudah datang, bilang bahwa aku mencarinya"

"Ya yaa, sudah sana. Nanti kami menyusul." Lalu Jungkook meninggalkan mereka. Para anggota keluarga memang harus mendahulukan anak-anaknya memasuki gedung wisuda.

Lalu mata Seokjin dengan teliti mencari sosok Jimin di pintu masuk. Dan Gotcha! Itu dia. Jimin si manis baik hati yang dapat memikat hati siapapun. Pakaian Jiminpun sama formalnya dengan Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah!" Teriak Seokjin. Jimin lalu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Ibu Jungkook. Ia pun menghampirinya.

"Ibu, ayah, Hoseok. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada kendala dengan bunga yang aku pesan untuk Jungkook. Lalu jadinya seperti ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Jimin penuh sesal.

"Tidak masalah Jimin. Omong-omong, bunganya bagus sekali!" Pekik Seokjin senang.

"Ah ya, aku memesan pada temanku dua hari lalu. Pasti Jungkook sudah masuk duluan ya?"

Belum sempat dijawab, pembicaraan mereka terusik karena suara pemberitahuan yang mengharuskan para anggota keluarga memasuki gedung wisuda.

"Ayo, kita susul Jungkook"

.

.

Jungkook lulus dengan nilai sangat memusakan. IP 3,75. Hal itu sontak membuat keluarganya bahagia. Jangankan keluarganya, Jiminpun juga sangat bahagia.

"Wah Jungkook-ah selamat! Kau meraih posisi kedua tertinggi di angkatan kita!"

"Terima kasih Zelo-ah." Ucap Jungkook tulus. Saat ini Jungkook masih dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya yang memberi ucapan terima kasih. Keluarganya serta Jimin hanya melihat dari kejauhan, betapa bahagianya seorang Jeon Jungkook saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menemui Ayah Ibu ku, sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Jungkook pada teman-temannya lalu menghampiri keluarganya.

"Jungkook-ah selamat!" Ucap kedua orang tuanya.

"Adikku sudah besar heh"

"Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu. Aku memang sudah besar" ucapnya. Lalu melirik pemuda manis di samping Hoseok yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

"Jimin" panggil Jungkook.

"Y-ya?"

"Tidak mau memberiku selamat hum?"

"A-ah ini untukmu" ucap Jimin malu. Astaga belum pernah rasanya dia memberi bunga pada seseorang. Bahkan dia diberi bunga pun tidak pernah, Jungkook lebih sering memberinya ice cream dan kembang gula.

"Terima kasih, bunganya indah, aku suka. Tapi aku lebih suka dirimu"

Aish wajah Jimin sekarang merona hebat. Dia sangat malu, di depan keluarga Jungkook. Astaga.

"Jimin hyung." Ucap Jungkook lalu meraih sebelah tangan Jimin untuk dia genggan erat.

"Ya?" Jimin menatap manik hitam Jungkook.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan kata-kataku minggu lalu kan?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah wisuda, dan aku akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku. Maka.." ucap Jungkook menggantung.

"Menikahlah denganku, hyung" Ucapan Jungkook terdengar sangat tegas dan yakin.

"Apa?! Astaga kau masih bocah Jungkook-ah!" Ini Hoseok.

"Wae? Aku telah berjanji padanya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayah dan ibu mendukung setiap keputusanmu." Ucap Namjoon tersenyum tulus lalu merangkul Seokjin yang masih tersenyum haru.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu hyung?"

"Baiklah. Aku setuju" jawab Jimin tak kalah yakin.

"YES!"

"Yang dapat bunga kan aku, kenapa Jungkook duluan yang nikah. Demi Tuhan kau masih bau minyak telon Jeon Jungkook"

"Apa? Badanku itu harumnya maskulin ya hyung, bukan minyak telon, jebal"

.

.

"Ibu! Jungkook itu masih kecil. Masa dia mau nikah?" Tanya Hoseok saat sudah di rumah.

"Jimin itu lebih tua darimu, wajar."

"Baiklah. Tiga bulan setelah Jungkook menikah, aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Woozie."

"APA?!"

.

.

Epilogue

'RUANG PRESIDEN DIREKTUR'

Cklek

Pintu ruang kerja di salah satu perusahaan yang sekarang menjadi banyak perbincangan publik itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok lelaki tampan dengan balutan jas formal, dan kacamata yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

Jeon Jungkook.

"Hai"

Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati teman hidupnya berada tepat di depannya, sontak ia pun mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Jimin mendekat lalu duduk di depan meja kerja Jungkook, wajahnya terlihat muram mendadak. Ah apa ini pengaruhnya dengan apa yang sekarang dialami Jimin?

"Ku rasa jika ingin bertemu denganku harus menggunakan izin dan proses yang sangat rumit. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang memasuki wilayahku?" Tanyanya menggoda sang kekasih.

"Berhenti bercanda Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, Jiminnya sedang sensitif sekarang.

"Baiklah baiklah, sayang. Habis menjemput Wonwoo, hum?"

"Ya" ujarnya singkat.

"Maaf jadi Hyung yang menjemput, aku ada rapat tadi. Lalu Wonwoo sekarang dimana?"

"Seperti biasa, tertahan di pintu masuk, dan dengan santainya menanggapi godaan-godaan karyawanmu"

"Mungkin ketampanan yang aku wariskan sudah melekat padanya" ucap Jungkook berbangga diri, melupakan pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi dia geluti.

Jeon Wonwoo, putra pertama pasangan Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jimin. Ia lahir tepat setahun setelah pernikahan kedua orang tuanya, dan umurnya sekarang sudah 6 tahun.

"Aku bingung, bocah sekecil dia sudah bisa menanggapi kalau digoda karyawanmu. Apa ini yang disebut keturunan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook si The Most Wanted dulu?"

"Jangan lupakan kalau julukan itu masih melekat kuat padaku, hingga aku bertemu denganmu, Jeon Jimin yang sangat mempesona. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar baby kita di dalam perutmu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berdiri dari singgah sananya lalu mendekati Jimin.

"Tadi sebelum ke sini aku check up, dan kata dokter kandunganku semakin membaik dan tidak terlalu lemah seperti Wonwoo dulu." Ucapnya bahagia.

"Ah syukurlah. Sekali lagi maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu Check Up."

"Tidak masalah. Kau suamiku, aku harus mengerti pekerjaanmu"

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Jungkook tulus.

"Ku dengar, Yoongi kemarin melahirkan. Mau tidak sepulang kau dari sini kita menjenguknya. Aku merindukan mereka."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku setelah ini. Apakah anaknya hyper seperti Taehyung, atau justru galak seperti Yoongi Hyung ya? Semoga gen Taehyung lebih dominan. Aku kasihan jika dia harus menghadapi replika Yoongi Hyung nantinya" ucap Jungkook yang bersimpati pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini"

"Dan kapan kau akan ambil cuti?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Mungkin dua bulan lagi."

Jungkook mengusap perut Jimin yang memang sudah membuncit. Mengusapnya penuh sayang. Tidak disangka ini adalah kehamilan kedua bagi Jimin. Betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung"

Jungkook mendekatkan diri pada Jimin. Menghapus jarak keduanya. Lalu meraih bibir Jimin yang sangat manis.

Chu~

BRAK

"UMMA! APPAA!" Teriak anak kecil tampan yang diketahui adalah anak mereka. Mendengar itu, Jungkook dan Jimin langsung menjauh.

'Untung kau anakku, Wonwoo sayang.' Batin Jungkook gemas.

"Oh?" Wonwoo bingung, pasalnya posisi kedua orang tuanya sungguh tidak dia mengerti.

"Umma sakit?" Tanyanya karena melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Astaga polos sekali kau, nak.

"Apa adik Wonwoo sedang sakit di dalam sana?" Tanyanya sedih.

"Tidak, adik Wonwoo sehat. Kemarilah." Ucap Jungkook.

Wonwoo dengan semangat berlari ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Jagoan Appa semakin berat saja, makan apa hum?" Tanya Jungkook lalu melayangkan kecupan pipi anaknya. Membuat Wonwoo terkikik geli.

"Aku makan masakan umma yang sangaaat enaak"

Melihat interaksi suaminya dengan anaknya, membuat Jimin bahagia bukan main. Jungkooknya sudah sangat sangat dewasa dibanding dulu. Tidak ada Jungkook yang langsung bertengkar jika bertemu Hoseok, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan sekarang malah anak mereka yang mewarisi kelakuan ayahnya. MinGyu (anak Hoseok) dan Wonwoo kadang suka bertengkar hanya karena berebut mainan, atau makanan. Persis Jungkook dan Hoseok dulu.

"Jungkook-ah, aku pun sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jimin sambil berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh lalu mengecup singkat pipi Jimin.

.

.

END

AKHIRNYAAA INI BENERAN END T.T maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, aku sempetin update ini pun nyolong-nyolong/? .. tapi sumpah aku seneeeeeng banget baca review kalian makasih banyaakk udah mau review, fav, follow cerita inii^^ especially **fatikan nabila** yang bela-belain review pake akun temen ya aduhh aku terharuu, makasih banyakk^^ maaf chap kemarin banyak typo yah -,-

Gimana nih tanggapannya sama chapter bagian yang hilang? Aku menepati janjikuu ^^

Last, but not least, mind to RnR? ^^ Thanks So much!

BEST REGARDS,

 **NYONYA JUNG.**


End file.
